


It's just a Job

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), BUT VERY VAGUE, F/M, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Merlin is a Little Shit, Pining, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Arthur wants to hate the family, he honestly does. But being the newly-appointed bodyguard of the most hidden man in all of Albion? It causes problems.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 350





	1. The Job

‘Did you get the job?’ Morgana looked up from where her head was resting on Leon’s lap, still a thing Arthur was unsure if he approved of. Not that it was his decision what his half-sister did, she was more than able to look after her own life.

‘Yep. Something to do with our Dads being partners a long time back.’ Arthur grumbled, kicked Gwaine’s legs out of the way and sunk down onto the couch. The other man grumbled, but reluctantly moved back to his end of the sofa, reaching for the popcorn that had been made.

‘Arthur Pendragon, bodyguard to Albion’s wealthiest family.’ Gwaine song-songed the words in the most ridiculous way, which earned him a kick from Arthur, Morgana’s laughter and Percival’s adoring look. The two of them were utterly ridiculous together, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Arthur actually cared for Percival’s happiness, he’d have pointed such a thing out. The quiet, friendly giant dating the notoriously flirtatious idiot.

‘To the son of the CEO.’ Gwen chided, sitting on the floor next to Lancelot. Another couple, leaving just her brother with nobody of his own. Well, technically not true, they all knew Elyan had been sneaking out to meet Elena after work.

‘At least you can finally pay your way.’ Morgana added. The joke had the others looking amused, while Arthur stole the Xbox controller from her hands and looked to the screen.

‘Let’s hope the kid isn’t a brat.’ Arthur muttered under his breath, regretting it when Gwen’s eyes narrowed. Honestly, she was quite terrifying when she wanted to be.

‘He’s nineteen, Arthur. Not a child.’ As far as he was concerned, anyone younger than him was a child. He was twenty-three, sharing a house with his half-sister and their closest friends, an awful arrangement that ended up with a lot of laundry and plates that stacked up. The only good thing was the fact it was a big place, inherited from Arthur and Morgana’s father, Uther.

‘And the most hidden man in the country.’ Gwaine’s eyebrows were wriggling again, Percival looking amused and taking Gwaine’s hand.

‘I don’t care how old he bloody is. As long as he doesn’t get me fired, we’re good.’ Arthur grumbled. It sucked as it was, having to go to his Father’s old friend to ask for a job. Lord Balinor was one of the most powerful people in Albion, owned estates and enterprises across the country. He was also on the Council, the twelve people that ruled over Albion as a democracy. Uther had been one of the other twelve, until his fall from power when he started attacking those that were born with gifts.

Like Morgana. She could do weird things, things with nothing more than whispered gibberish that she heard in her dreams. It shouldn’t be possible, but it was. And because of it, their father had gone insane, and spent the last years of his life living at the Coast.

Lord Balinor had been annoyingly friendly. Arthur wanted to hate him, and his wife Lady Hunith, but he couldn’t. Not when they had offered to pay off his outstanding debts just on the principle that they knew he was a good man. And that his sister was one of the many people they protected, the ones with gifts.

Merlin Emrys was the name of the boy he was supposed to be protecting. The only heir to the two of the richest and most powerful people in Albion, hidden from the public eye ever since an accident when the boy was five. Magic, that’s what the tabloids had called it. Power like they’d never seen, and the boy had been wrapped up ever since.

Arthur was fully ready for a bratty, childish teenager that was trying to rebel. He understood, on some level, why the kid would want to do such a thing. It didn’t mean he had to like it, not when Merlin was his assignment, and his only source of income.

‘You could invite him round here! He’s only a year younger than Morgana.’ She was the youngest of the group, with Leon being the eldest at twenty-eight. The two with the biggest age-gap dating, maybe that was why Arthur disapproved. No, he knew it was because he was terrified of Morgana’s Magic, worried that her gift may end up with people hunting her down. Not everyone was fond of those that could do the unexplainable.

‘He’s a job. Not a friend.’ Arthur said with a snort. He ignored Morgana’s eyes rolling, tried not to feel bad when Gwen frowned at him again. She had a habit of doing that, and he had a habit of listening to her when she got like that.

‘He’s probably not got many friends, Arthur.’ That wasn’t his fault, was it? He wasn’t the one wrapping the kid up and pretending like everything would be okay if they pretended he didn’t need to be seen by the public.

‘Yeah, Princess, invite the social recluse to the bachelor pad.’ How did nobody find Gwaine annoying? The others all shot him amused looks, while Arthur wondered if he could get away with murder. Not really, Percival would probably be upset.

‘I haven’t even had my first day yet.’ He pointed out, thinking to Monday. The day could wait, for now he had a weekend of drinking and trying to beat Gwaine at Mario Karts. Not that he ever lost.

**

Monday came a lot quicker than he expected. Arthur adjusted his suit, stepping out of the elevator and onto the fifty-second floor of the Ealdor Building. The main home for both Lord Balinor and his wife, along with, presumably, their child. He felt uncomfortable in the suit, one that he’d stolen from Lancelot, along with a tie that had probably been Leon’s. All of Arthur’s stuff wasn’t up to the scratch it needed to be with these people, even this suit stood out amongst the many workers.

One pay-check would be enough to get himself a better outfit. Anyway, he didn’t really know what was needed from baby-sitting a bratty kid. Did he have to wear a suit, or could he just wear his jeans? It wasn’t like the kid went anywhere.

‘Arthur! Oh look at you, you look so smart!’ He had vague memories of Lady Hunith when he was younger. She was a lovely woman, proved by the fact she came across and pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling brightly. It was difficult to keep his stern expression, to maintain his hatred of the family when she was so openly kind.

‘Thank you, Lady Hunith.’ He could have used her technical-surname, Ealdor, but he decided against it. After all, he would be seeing a lot more of her if he was looking after her son.

‘Oh please, Hunith is fine. Right, I’ve got a brief list of things to be aware of, but other than that, there isn’t much to worry about! Merlin knows the rules, just be careful to make sure he doesn’t forget the time. He has a habit of getting lost in whatever he’s doing!’ Arthur followed her through the building, admiring the mostly-glass frame and the sweeping surfaces of marble. A home, even if it felt rather untouched. Too clean, nothing like his home.

‘And of course, he can’t leave the Tower under any circumstances. Social interactions are kept to a minimum, although he is always welcome to wander around. Just try not to let him bother us too much, deary, or I’d never get my work done!’ Dammit, Arthur had only been in this building for less than half an hour and he already pitied the kid.

They reached another elevator, this one entirely glass, and Hunith stopped.

‘The top five floors are his. He’s usually on the top, and I had the maid instruct him of your arrival.’ He frowned, had she not discussed this with him? He was going to ask her, but she was already turning, heels clicking on the floor as she moved away.

How hard could it be? He only had to look after Merlin from 10-6, after that the boy was free to be as menacing as he pleased.

He could already tell this wasn’t going to be easy. Arthur sighed, turned to the glass lift, and stepped in.


	2. Merlin Emrys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets Merlin, and finds his job isn't quite what he expected

Whatever Arthur Pendragon had been expecting when the lift opened, it wasn’t this. Stepping out of the glass elevator, he was confronted with a maze of steel and glass, of bending sculptures and complicated architecture that didn’t look at all like a home. There was no comfort behind it, he could tell that this had been designed to show off wealth, not made to house a child.

The child, if he could really be called that, was seated at the top of what could only be described as an indoor waterfall. Plants littered the bottom of the feature, a staircase wrapping around the rocks that looked artificial. In fact, Arthur decided the plants were probably just as fake as everything else in this place. The top five floors, that was what belonged to Merlin, and the staircase in front covered all of them.

‘You hate it, right?’ The voice was slightly deeper than he expected, the tone disinterested like this was a perfectly normal situation. Arthur figured that most people would be impressed by the building in front, would praise it, but he evidently had shown his reaction the moment he stepped out of the lift.

‘It’s… different.’ He tried, studying the man. Bright eyes studied him, before the heir to Albion’s wealthiest couple climbed down from his perch, took the stairs two at a time to reach him. Tall, gangly and all limbs, with dark curled hair and obnoxiously large ears.

‘You must be Arthur Pendragon. I’ve got to say, I expected more.’ Usually, his surname earned him one of two reactions. Undying affection and loyalty, or a strict hatred that often ended in a fight. Instead, Merlin looked amused, like the name meant nothing.

‘As did I.’ Arthur shot back on instinct, before realising that this was the son of the man he had been hired by. Surprisingly, Merlin looked impressed, not offended.

‘Well, no doubt you’ll be bored by the end of the first week.’ And with that, Merlin walked off like he wasn’t in the least bit concerned that Arthur was supposed to be guarding him.

**

The first day, Arthur did nothing other than follow the man around. He didn’t do much, read for a couple of hours, then went to look over some papers and write things down. Arthur felt unsure, didn’t know where to stand or to look, eventually settled for playing on his phone and passing the time by admiring the flashy place around them.

By the end of his time there, he was wondering why exactly Merlin required a bodyguard. He did nothing strenuous, made no efforts to go to any other floors other than the ones he was gifted. No conversation was kept up, the only time Merlin acknowledged him was with silent judgement. When six o’clock came, Arthur looked to his beeping watch, then to the man in front. Nothing had changed from the moment earlier, so why was this the time he left?

‘The maid arrives in ten minutes. Apparently, that time is too short for me to cause chaos.’ Merlin wasn’t looking in his direction, hadn't even looked up from the book. Arthur frowned, paused and waited to see if Merlin would look up, but he didn’t.

In fact, even as Arthur stepped out of the glass tower and bumped into the woman that was presumably taking over, nobody stopped him. He swiped his card, stepped out, and pushed all thoughts of the blue-eyed heir out of his mind.

**

‘What do you do, usually?’ Merlin asked on the fourth day, Arthur peering up from where he’d been reading. It was Gwen’s suggestion, a book would help pass the time. Each one of his housemates had been incredibly disappointed when Arthur had said that his job was the most boring thing he’d ever done, questioning what exactly he had to do. The answer was simple, follow around an idiot that spent most of his time walking in circles.

Merlin had a habit of being clumsy. He’d trip over almost everything, wander into glass doors or forget where he’d last put something down. Arthur was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to be amused by these things, but he found himself gently teasing, just enough to earn him a sassy look and a roll of Merlin’s eyes.

‘What do you mean?’ Arthur placed the book down on his lap, turned to face the younger.

‘When you aren’t at work. What do you do for fun?’ It was an odd question, but from what Arthur could gather, Merlin didn’t leave the top five floors. Ever. His maid, Martha, had only been hired last month. According to her (Arthur only had to turn on his charm a little to get the lady to spill), the last maid had been fired from the job under suspicious circumstances, something to do with her daughter.

‘I live with my friends and my sister, we go out to bars, sometimes stay in and play video games.’ Merlin studied him curiously, as if trying to see if his words were the truth, before he returned to looking at his hands.

‘Your sister? Morgana Pendragon?’ He should be used to the fact that his sister was almost as well-known as he was, especially considering the rumours around her… abilities. Arthur couldn’t help but panic, narrowed his eyes at the man and straightened his spine.

‘I’m here to look after your life, not have you meddle in mine.’ He regretted the words the moment he said them, watched Merlin’s eyes widen in surprise, before he stood up sharply.

‘I’m going to my room.’ He didn’t even have time to apologise, the door slammed shut before he could.

**

‘Ahh, Arthur.’ Lord Balinor looked just as Arthur remembered from the moment he grovelled for a job, except he looked slightly stressed. It was late on Friday, Arthur was already running late to meet his friends for takeaway night, and it didn’t help that Merlin was ignoring him after yesterday.

‘My Lord. I was just leaving…’

‘I wondered if I could have a word, about my son.’ Arthur halted, then decided he couldn’t really refuse him. They stepped out of the elevator and onto the floors that were used as offices, Arthur following him into one of the rooms. Plain, like most of the building, lacking a personal touch. The only place that seemed to be different was Merlin’s room, he’d caught a flash of colour before the door was shut in his face.

‘Is everything alright?’ He had been looking forward to the pizza, especially seeing as it was Gwaine’s treat this week.

‘I… I’m sure you’ve noticed that my son isn’t the most welcoming,’ Understatement, ‘Nor does he move from the floors he’s been given.’ Arthur was about to point out that there wasn’t much point in going to the lower floors, especially when Merlin wasn’t allowed out of the tower, but he held his tongue. It wasn’t his job to question why, just to make sure Merlin didn’t get in trouble.

‘I need you to work this weekend. Unfortunately, the maid has been called away for a family emergency, and I can’t leave Merlin alone.’ His weekend. His free time, which he had been planning on filling with alcohol and friends, now being tied to work.

‘I had plans…’ He lied, then halted when Balinor raised his head. He looked tired, far less perfect than the papers painted him to be, and Arthur almost felt sorry for him.

‘Forgive me, I know it’s a lot to ask. I just cannot leave Merlin unaccompanied.’ A nineteen year old man, being spoken about like a child.

‘Would you be alright if I had my friends here? I’d keep an eye on Merlin, of course.’ Arthur watched a number of emotions cross the face of the Lord, before he scratched at his stubble and nodded.

‘Very well. But under no circumstances is Merlin to leave the tower. He isn’t allowed alcohol, either.’ Poor kid, being bossed around like that. Arthur nodded, moved towards the door when Balinor spoke up once more.

‘And Arthur? Don’t be surprised if he struggles to be close to your sister.’


	3. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets the group

Martha had told him he was to expect Arthur Pendragon in the morning, so Merlin woke early and decided to clean up a little. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to impress the man, it was quite clear that Arthur wanted no part in his life. Plus, he was bringing friends as well, if his father’s brief instructions were correct. Evidently, Merlin wasn’t wanted. That very fact had been something he’d believed for a long time, so there was no surprise in the fact his new bodyguard would rather be anywhere else but the Tower.

He hated it. Hated every single one of the five floors he had to roam, hated the neutral décor and the waterfall in the middle and every bloody room. This place looked like a paradise to most, but for Merlin, it had always been a trap. A prison, one that he had to hide in away from the eyes of those that would try and use him to get to Balinor.

His room was the sanctuary he needed. Art covered the walls, most drawn by one of his two childhood friends. Freya was incredible, her drawings beyond description, and he could spend hours lying back on his bed and looking up at them. She’d seen the outside world for him, drawn it down and brought it back to the confines of his tower, and the two of them would spend hours discussing what it was like.

With Freya gone, Merlin was forced to reconcile with the fact that he had nobody left. Before Freya, they’d been Will, but he wasn’t there anymore either. Martha was the only contact he had, and the woman stayed away from him from the most part. She cleaned, occasionally cooked if he asked her to, and then went home when she was sure he was asleep.

When the lift told him that Arthur and his friends were here, Merlin retreated to his room. He figured they’d want the large TV, the games room that Arthur had been itching to get at, but Merlin avoided it like the plague. The only person he ever played with was Freya, and he didn’t want to spoil the memory by trying to include his bodyguard in that fact.

Did Arthur not wonder why he had been hired? After all, what bodyguard was needed when this place was a prison? When would he pick up on the fact that Arthur wasn’t hired to deal with external threats, he had been hired to deal with the ticking time bomb that walked around the top of Ealdor Tower.

A knock sounded, Merlin calling for Arthur to enter, watched as the blond poked his head around. Like anyone else that entered his room (although the number was limited), Arthur was distracted almost immediately by the art.

‘Sorry that you got lumbered with weekends.’ Merlin said sincerely. Arthur Pendragon was nothing like he expected. Merlin figured he should be angry with the man, that he should hate him with every inch of his being. This was his Father’s way of trying to tell Merlin he couldn’t mope about Freya forever, by hiring the son of the man that had his best friend killed. Not that Arthur knew that, he was blind to most things.

‘It’s alright. Are you going to come out and join us?’ It was a peace offering, trying to apologise without even saying the word.

‘I thought you said I shouldn’t get involved in your personal life?’ He was teasing, mostly, watched as Arthur frowned.

‘That was before you took up my weekends.’ The joke actually lightened the mood, his guard smirking and waiting for Merlin’s response. Truthfully, he was slightly scared of such a large group of people, he could hear them from here. Then again, it might be fun to meet some more people. It might prove to Arthur that he didn’t have to watch him every second of every day.

‘Am I supposed to stay as your job? Address you as Sir?’ Merlin remarked, climbing off the bed and watching as Arthur rolled his eyes.

‘You’re an idiot.’ One thing was for sure, Arthur had never been taught how to address the son of a Lord.

‘And you’re a prat.’ Merlin supplied, brushing past the Guard and deciding to befriend his housemates.

**

‘You must be Merlin!’ Gwen was the first to greet him, bouncing across and beaming up at him with her brilliant smile. Arthur watched in amusement as Merlin shyly introduced himself, the usually obnoxious boy vanishing. Lancelot went next, and then it fell into a pattern, until Merlin eventually turned to Morgana.

The warning of what Lord Balinor had told him hung heavy, he had warned all of the group about what the man had said. Morgana waited, letting Merlin decide whether he was comfortable, but the boy didn’t even falter.

‘I’m guessing you’re Morgana, right?’ She offered out her hand, and Merlin took it without hesitation. Arthur had time to wonder why exactly Merlin was supposed to hate Morgana, or distrust her, before Gwaine was asking for a tour of the place.

Arthur trailed behind, watching as his friends tried their hardest to absorb Merlin into the group. For his part, Merlin joined in well, let them explore and poke into rooms that Arthur hadn't dared. Eventually they settled in the Games room, Gwaine quite happily stealing the controls to the Xbox and Morgana copying. Merlin had opted for yet another book, sat up on the window seat and laughed at the appropriate times, but Arthur found himself distracted.

What exactly was he supposed to be keeping Merlin safe from?

‘And then Gwaine decided to dare everyone to skinny-dip in the lake,’ Leon was telling a story to Merlin, who listened with rapt attention.

‘Hey! You could have denied the dare.’ Gwaine pointed out, throwing his best flirtatious wink at Merlin. The man completely ignored it, skipping back over to Leon.

‘It was freezing!’ Leon protested, while Merlin laughed along with the others.

‘Was it pretty? The lake, I mean.’ Another question that made Arthur halt, wanting to ask when exactly he got to leave this place.

‘It’s beautiful. It always sparkles when the sun hits it, and there are plenty of trees covering the area.’ Gwen offered gently, like she had picked up on the same thing. Merlin hummed, before Gwaine cheered as he managed to kill Morgana. She shrieked, pouting as Gwaine did a victory dance, before the man turned so quickly that he knocked the glass that had been seated on the table.

Morgana’s eyes flashed golden before he could remind her that they weren’t at home, the glass hovering in mid-air, before she seemed to realise what she had just done. The glass hit the floor, shattering instantly, his sister jumping up and backing away from Merlin. Arthur, on instinct, went to move between them, but Merlin made no move to attack.

‘You didn’t say anything.’ Merlin stated, eyeing up the shattered glass.

‘I don’t have to. It happens naturally.’ Morgana whispered, Arthur torn between comforting her, or scolding her for being so careless. A silence fell, everyone waiting to see what Merlin would say, but the man remained quiet.

Then Merlin’s eyes flashed golden, the glass shard piecing themselves back together, until the glass sat on the floor with the liquid back in it.

‘I’ll be in my room.’

**

Merlin shouldn’t have shown them his Magic. If Balinor found out… That must have been the plan. To bring Morgana Pendragon into the tower had been a challenge, she reminded him of Freya. Her Magic was untaught, she reacted out of instinct, and Merlin couldn’t blame her for it.

A knock on the door sounded, too light to be Arthur, but he invited the person in regardless.

Morgana looked terrified, but the curiosity was overtaking it, stepping closer until Merlin had the chance to evaluate her Magic. She was strong, with practice she could be incredible.

‘You’re like me.’ Was he? Her Magic was brilliant, pure and loving. His was so much more complicated, and would ultimately end up being a burden he had to carry.

‘You can use your Magic in the tower. I won’t tell a soul.’ He promised, but made sure that his tone implied this conversation was over. The girl nodded, turned back to the door, then halted.

‘There are no threats to you in this tower.’ Morgana was smarter than her brother, he’d give her that.

‘The threat’s already here.’ He supplied, before the girl left the room and the door clicked shut behind her.


	4. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sneaks Merlin out of the tower

Arthur looked up from his phone, watched as Merlin yet again tried to throw something into the bin. It missed by a longshot, and the man frowned in annoyance.

‘How can someone with Magic be so clumsy?’ Arthur questioned, noting the wince that came when he mentioned the unspoken thing between them. His sister had told him to be careful, that she didn’t quite understand why Merlin had been locked up in a tower. Arthur was starting to wonder the same thing, and the more time he spent with Merlin, the more he began to hate his parents. They didn’t speak to him at all, sent messages through the maid, and Arthur could see the way Merlin went cold every time that happened.

‘Just part of my charm.’ Merlin joked, before throwing another crumpled piece of paper. It hit the lid, then bounced onto the floor. A pout crossed his face, one Arthur found himself staring at for far too long.

‘Take a picture, it’ll last longer.’ He teased, Arthur glaring.

‘Don’t be an idiot, Merlin.’ The insult just made the man laugh, standing up to retrieve the pieces of paper he’d thrown away.

‘Have you ever been outside the Tower?’ Arthur asked, knowing it was bordering on dangerous territory. Merlin was never keen on revealing his secrets, preferred the safer territory of talking about Arthur’s life.

‘When I was little.’ Merlin replied. It seemed cruel, to lock away a child for so long, and Arthur wished Merlin would see that. Would stop acting like everything was alright.

‘Your parents are away this week?’ Arthur knew the answer to that, he had been the one to speak to them yesterday. A Monday morning, he decided, could only be made worse by Lord Balinor telling him that he was going away for the week, and that it was Arthur’s job to tell Merlin that.

‘Even you have enough brain cells to answer that.’ Arthur’s frown deepened, and he was beginning to worry it would become a permanent feature if he continued to look after Merlin.

‘How would you like to break a couple of rules?’ His question earned him a surprised look from Merlin, who slowly turned to look at Arthur. Confusion, then curiosity, plus a raised eyebrow that Arthur found similar to the way Morgana looked at him.

‘Aren’t you supposed to be keeping me in check?’ It was accompanied with a slow smirk, Arthur already knowing he had made a mistake. So much mischief under those deceivingly innocent puppy-dog eyes.

‘C’mon. Before Martha turns up.’

**

Merlin laughed, avoided the girl that was chasing the leash that she’d accidentally let go of, the dog running off down the street. He could tell Arthur was watching him, but he couldn’t be bothered to care when he was finally outside. They were walking to Arthur’s place, according to his bodyguard, who had settled for casual clothing today. Merlin avoided another pedestrian, let the sunlight creep over his skin.

‘Your parents are going to kill me.’ Arthur muttered, before Merlin spotted a shop. Outside, two people were leaning against the wall, both with ice creams in hand. Before his guard could stop him, he grabbed his arm and dragged Arthur across with him.

‘Merlin! We were supposed to…’

‘Ice cream! We have to get one, oh come on! My treat.’ He didn’t really know why his parents continued to give him money, especially when he was only allowed to order things to the Tower. Still, he ordered the biggest ice-cream possible, with as many flavours as he could fit on. Arthur, the miserable idiot that he was, got a plain vanilla.

He tapped his card, then took his monstrosity of an ice-cream out of the door with him. Arthur sighed, thanked the lady behind the counter and hurried behind him.

‘Arthur?’ Merlin turned when a woman spoke up, halted when a pretty lady approached the two of them. She was blonde, had a bright smile but eyes that quickly skipped over Merlin, entirely focused on Arthur.

‘Vivian. Hi, this is…’

‘It’s great to see you! Have you been working out?’ Merlin hated her, just based on the fact that she brushed him aside to step closer to Arthur. His friend/bodyguard looked slightly uncomfortable, winced when her hand came to rest on his arm.

‘Viv, I… Can we catch up some other time? I’m busy right now.’ Merlin could have smirked at her expression, her attention finally turning to him. It was then that he remembered he wasn’t allowed out of the Tower, so the last thing he needed was to gain attention.

Luckily, she didn’t argue. Merlin kept his smug expression as he continued to lick his ice-cream, let Arthur guide him away from the blonde bitch and back in the direction they had been heading in before her interruption.

‘An ex?’ Merlin inquired, watching Arthur frown. It was almost a permanent expression now, and it made Merlin laugh. Driving Arthur insane was certainly the most fun he’d had in a while.

‘Yeah. We broke up last year.’ Merlin considered this new fact, wondered if this was a normal thing to talk about amongst friends. Or not quite friends, considering the man was hired to look after him.

‘Have you ever had a girlfriend?’ Arthur asked, breaking his thought pattern. He almost stumbled over the question, Arthur trying to backtrack quickly.

‘Or boyfriend. I’m not judging either way, I…’

‘No. I mean, I’ve only ever had two other people my age in the Tower.’ Merlin was distracted from having to answer anything else, because he suddenly spotted one of Arthur’s housemates. Gwaine, he recognised, leaning against a gated entrance to a house with a cigarette lazily hanging from his mouth.

‘Gwaine.’ Merlin greeted, and the man grinned.

‘Merlin! Arthur’s sneaking you out already, huh?’ His Guard tried to stammer out some excuse, but Gwaine had already seen Merlin’s attention turning to the cigarette in his mouth. He knew they existed, obviously, but seeing someone actually smoke one was quite different. The older man paused, before nodding to the ice-cream.

‘I’ll swap ya?’

‘Gwaine!’ Arthur snapped, stepping in between the two of them. Merlin went to argue, but Arthur’s eyes showed he wasn’t going to back down on this.

‘Inside the house, Merlin. Before you get us caught out.’ Gwaine sighed apologetically, stubbed out the smoke and wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulders in a gesture that was so friendly, so casual, that Merlin almost thought back to his last friend.

‘I’ll show you around.’

**

Arthur watched as the chaos unfolded, struggling to hide a smile as Merlin cheered. Morgana screeched as the red-shell hit her kart, hurled a swear word at the duo opposing her. Lancelot had taken to being on Merlin’s team, the older becoming strangely protective over the boy already. Gwaine had teamed up with Morgana, the very definition of chaotic energy. They had always been a dangerous combination, Gwaine had often accompanied Morgana as her wing-man when she was trying to pick up women. Morgana had done the same for Gwaine, before they had both settled down within the group.

Gwen was by Merlin’s side, offering out popcorn to the group as they watched the screen in front. Percival was in one of the large chairs, Elyan propped up by his leg and snacking on the remainder of Merlin’s ice-cream. In truth, it had been far too much for the boy to eat, and had quickly been passed to Gwaine, who in turn had handed it to Percy, where it then ended up with Elyan.

‘Damn you!’ Gwaine stuck a foot in Merlin’s side, attempting to sway him from his victory lap, but the man was set on his path. He crossed the line with ease, cheered and high-fived Lancelot, who smiled smugly across to the other team. Morgana just sighed, whereas Gwaine flipped the bird to the both of them.

‘You should join us more often. I’ve never seen anyone beat Morgana.’ Gwen teased, which ended with Merlin blushing under the attention. Arthur was surprised when the youngest sought him out, relaxed when he found Arthur keeping an eye on the group. Maybe it was the title of bodyguard that helped him settle.

‘Merlin, could I ask…’ Morgana hesitated, the group falling silent at the shift in mood. The boy cocked his head to the side, kept his face neutral in an indication that she could continue, even if Arthur wasn’t sure he wanted her to.

‘My… Magic. It sometimes happens without me asking it to, and obviously there’s nobody that I can tell…’ Just because Magic wasn’t illegal in Albion, didn’t mean it was welcome. Most of those who showed signs were still considered freaks, outcasts from society that weren’t accepted for what they could do. The practicing of Magic, spells and rituals, were strictly forbidden unless authorised by the local governor of a region.

Lord Balinor and Lady Hunith may be campaigning for people to accept those with gifts, but it didn’t mean change was happening. Arthur knew his father was partly to blame for that, Uther had ordered the arrests of a lot of the Magic-users in Albion. It was why the Council had disgraced him, was why it was important to hide Morgana as best as he could.

‘How did you find out about your gift?’ Merlin asked, putting the controller down and moving back to her side. Gwaine moved out of the way, went to sit on Percival’s lap to give the two of them some space to settle.

‘Nightmares. I would wake up, and things would react to my emotions.’ Arthur remembered it well, mirrors that would shatter and curtains that would catch fire. Over time, they had learned how to deal with such things. Leon, despite being in a relationship with her, was always careful not to fall asleep in her bed, for fear of what might happen.

‘What did you see in the nightmares?’ It was an odd question, broaching into a territory that Morgana hadn't even spoken to him about.

‘It… It was mostly a blur. A lot of fire, sometimes my Father’s sword.’ The mention of Uther had Merlin tensing up, noticeable to everybody in the room.

‘Anything else that you remember?’ Morgana paused for a moment, before nodding.

‘I remember one nightmare in particular. A girl, she couldn’t be very old, with dark brown hair. She had bright eyes, they would glow golden sometimes.’ The more Morgana spoke, the paler Merlin became.

‘She was killed in the nightmare, and I’d wake up. It stopped a couple of months ago.’ A silence had fallen amongst the group, everyone waiting for Merlin’s response.

‘She died by…’

‘Drowning.’ Merlin cut in, while Arthur’s sister looked surprised.

‘How did you…’

‘You’re a Seer. It means you can see events in the future, usually about another Magic-user.’ Arthur didn’t like it one bit. Not only did his sister have a gift that most would hate her for, but now she could see into the lives of others? Morgana looked terrified, her hands beginning to tremble, but Merlin reached for her hand.

‘It’s alright. You’ll learn to control it, to choose whether to see the future or not.’

It was only later, when they had all settled back down to play another round of Mario Karts, that Arthur realised Merlin never answered the question about the girl.


	5. Breaking Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's hurt, poor baby

Merlin held his tongue, even though he wanted to point out the obvious. That the Tower couldn’t house him forever, that he would eventually escape it regardless of what they thought. He’d almost gotten away with sneaking out, nobody would have ever known, had it not been for the records on his bank statement that his Father had found, three weeks after he first snuck out of the tower. It became a habit, going to Arthur’s place, joining in with the group.

‘Arthur had nothing to do with it.’ Merlin snapped, knowing that tomorrow, Arthur would get the same lecture that he had. No, not quite the same, because Arthur wasn’t one of them. He was just an employee, wouldn’t ever have to deal with Lord Balinor at his worse.

‘His JOB is to protect you. To keep you in this tower.’ The man hissed, and Merlin sunk away once again. His cheek was already stinging from the first hit, his lip dripping blood over the nice clean carpet. Not that he cared, he hated everything about the man in front of him.

‘Love, maybe we’re being a little harsh…’ Hunith began, but was silenced when Balinor span to her.

‘No. He stays in this tower. And if he goes out again, I’ll have that boy sacked.’ Merlin let his Father storm past him, ignored his throbbing shoulder when it was hit, listened to the door slam shut. His Mother looked to him with something that almost bordered on compassion, but it was gone in an instant.

‘You should have known better, Merlin. I’m disappointed in you.’ He watched her leave as well, finally daring to look to Martha. It was her job to look after him at the weekends, and today was no different. He was surprised to find her gaze on his injuries, a look of horror on her face.

‘Come along, Master Ealdor.’ He didn’t even protest at the use of his name, followed her out of the office and back to the floors that were his. They sat in relative silence as she tended to the wounds, dabbing away at the blood.

‘I am sorry, Merlin.’ She whispered, but Merlin couldn’t find a part of him that cared.

**

Arthur was in the games room when he received the call, told his friends to shut up as he answered.

‘Hello?’

‘Arthur. I thought I’d call to inform you that your services aren’t needed until Thursday this week.’ Lord Balinor sounded uninterested and bored, if Arthur had to guess.

‘Of course, Sir. Could I come anyway, just to check…’

‘That won’t be necessary. We’ll see you on Thursday.’ The phone clicked, ending the call, and Arthur lowered the device.

‘What’s wrong?’ Morgana asked, and Arthur slumped back into the chair. He wasn’t quite sure why he was so annoyed that he had been given days off, maybe because it was less of a job? He didn’t want Merlin to think he didn’t care, not with all the progress they’d been making recently at getting to know each other.

‘That was Balinor. I’m not needed till Thursday.’ It was fine, only three days off, so why did he feel like there was something wrong? He looked to his sister, found her gaze studying him.

‘You think there’s something wrong?’ He was overreacting. That, or he had become too attached to Merlin already.

‘Maybe. Why would he dismiss me, after making such a big fuss of having Merlin watched?’ Slowly, Morgana rose up and a look of determination crossed her face.

‘Then we go and see him.’

**

Merlin’s Magic noted it first, the fact that there were people in is part of the Tower. He wasn’t surprised that Arthur had disobeyed his Father, but sneaking in to the Tower where Balinor worked was a very dangerous move. One that instantly made Merlin like him more. He left the sanctuary of his room, knew that Martha must have helped smuggle Arthur in as he walked out. He moved to the staircase, hid behind the waterfall as he spotted his Guard.

‘Thank you, Martha.’ The woman chuckled, smiled warmly.

‘Just cheer Master Ealdor up, and we’re even.’ He hadn't known her for that long, nothing compared to the last maid. Freya’s Mother had been, in a way, the Mum he wanted. Alice, she was the sweetest woman that Merlin had ever met, and losing her had almost tipped him over the edge. Then came Martha, who didn’t ask why he was initially cold towards her. It was strange, they could almost be friends.

‘Trust you to sneak _into_ work, prat.’ Merlin snarked, trotting down the stairs towards the group. Arthur went to laugh, but then his eyes narrowed, and Merlin could tell he was focused on the bruising. He hadn't looked in a mirror since, didn’t want to see how bad he looked, but if Arthur’s expression was anything to go by, then it couldn’t be good.

‘Merls! What in God’s name happened to you?’ Gwaine was the first to reach him, fingers prodding at the bruise on his cheek until Merlin hissed.

‘Tripped over a staircase. Turns out having a building of steel isn’t always great.’ It was quite possibly the crappiest lie he’d ever told, and he could tell that they knew that. Nobody pointed it out, and Merlin was thankful for it.

‘Games room? I’ve got popcorn.’

**

Arthur watched as Merlin lost yet another game, never losing the smile that was etched into his features. The bruise under his eye was a deep blue, with yellow tinging the edges. Then there was the cut on his lip, healing but not quick enough to hide how nasty it was. Arthur didn’t miss the slight bruising around his throat, either, and was beginning to wonder why exactly he had been hired to protect a man when Balinor had no care for him.

It didn’t take a genius to work out that it had been Balinor that did this. Otherwise Merlin would have told them, or Arthur would have been brought in to work overtime, rather than being kicked out.

Slowly, as the day progressed, Merlin’s good mood began to fade. He was obviously exhausted, and eventually Morgana announced that they should probably be getting going. She hugged him goodbye, told him not to run into anymore furniture. Gwaine also hugged him, Gwen ruffling his hair and kissing his unbruised cheek. The others smiled, left to give Arthur a moment.

‘He found out?’ Arthur presumed, and the younger winced.

‘The bank statement.’ For the ice-cream. Arthur’s stomach tightened, but Merlin was already plastering another smile onto his face, wide enough that the cut on his lip split.

‘It’s alright.’

‘It isn’t.’ Arthur snapped, stepping closer to study him. Merlin held still under the scrutiny, until Arthur reached out to wipe at the blood on his lip.

‘Why do you bow down to him?’ Arthur asked, watching Merlin for his reaction. A sad smile, a lost look that Arthur instantly hated.

‘I don’t have a choice.’

**

Merlin stood in Freya’s room, turned around slowly to admire the walls. Covered in paintings and sketches, images of the two of them throughout the years. It was untouched, the same as the last time she had stepped into this room.

_‘It was your fault, Merlin.’_

He missed her. If she was here now, they’d have a plan. A way to avoid Balinor, to escape this stupid Tower that he despised so much. She’d take his hand, turn his palm up the ceiling and request his Magic once more.

_‘If you hadn't helped her escape the Tower, then she wouldn’t be dead.’_

Arthur wanted to help him. But Arthur was a Pendragon, the very thing Merlin was supposed to be hating. If it was Balinor’s plan, to hire Arthur to try and subdue him, it wasn’t working. The Warlock knelt down onto the soft carpet, stretched out both his hands and focused on the room around him. It started slowly, hundreds of tiny sparks that began to light up, that flickered as the night closed in.

Did Balinor know that Morgana was a Seer? Another question he kept thinking about, but for now, he had only one focus.

When he opened his eyes, he could almost see Freya standing in front of him, her bright smile radiating out of the darkness.

_‘Oh, Merlin, if only you saw yourself as I do.’_


	6. Not your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a reveal for why Merlin's not supposed to like the Pendragons

Merlin looked up from the sofa, halted when he saw who was standing in the doorway. The Games room was packed, just as it usually was on a Saturday now that he had friends. Gwaine was lying across Percival, Leon and Lancelot’s laps on one of the couches, Gwen and Morgana curled up on a beanbag together. Elyan had been kicked to the floor cushions, with Arthur taking the loveseat on the far side. It had been an uneventful day, with the group eventually settling for a movie marathon.

The sun had set, but it wasn’t late enough that Merlin had kicked out his friends. In fact, Martha hadn't even arrived yet, so why his Father was standing in the room was a mystery. They hadn't spoken face to face since the incident in the Office, and that had been two weeks ago now.

‘Merlin. With me.’ He snapped, impatient as always, striding from the room before waiting for the answer. The Warlock bounced to his feet quicker than he ever had, sped from the room after the footsteps that echoed out on the floor.

They made it to Merlin’s room, and to be honest, the Warlock was surprised that his Father even knew where it was. Once inside, the door was slammed shut and locked with a muttered word, proof of where his Magic had come from.

‘I don’t want her in the Tower.’ Morgana. Merlin watched as his Father ran a hand through his greying hair, swallowing down his temper.

‘She’s my friend.’

‘They ARE NOT your FRIENDS!’ He hissed, while Merlin bowed his head. His Father had thought that hiring the Pendragon would make Merlin resent him, hate him for taking the freedom away. But it hadn't worked, and now the Lord was terrified about the prophecy of the Pendragons. Of the thing that had been Freya’s demise, and was the reason Merlin was caged in the Tower.

‘You brought them here.’

‘For you to hate. To see why we cannot trust a Pendragon.’ Merlin had heard the prophecies since he had been born, knew exactly what Balinor feared.

Albion’s Council, the very thing that allowed him to hold power, was destined to fall by the hand of a Pendragon. Balinor had presumed it to be Uther, had tried to draw him out into the playing field and have him taken out. Merlin knew that Arthur thought his father had gone insane, had been sent to the Coast for the rest of his life. In fact, Uther had gone underground and tried to destroy what Balinor had worked for.

And then Freya had been killed.

Now, with the Council still standing, Balinor thought he was safe. But there were two more Pendragons, and one of them had Magic.

The second prophecy was the one that kept Merlin caged. The King of the Druids, that was why he was named Emrys, destined to bind to the enemy. He was supposed to rise a man to the power of a Monarch, to crown someone the Ruler of Albion.

Balinor wanted it to be him. Merlin already knew it was not. He had been caged for his entire life to limit those he spoke to, but Balinor could not stop Destiny. One day, Arthur would not be his bodyguard anymore. He would be a threat to the Council, and Merlin would have to choose.

‘You dishonour her.’ Balinor looked to Freya’s paintings, deliberately trying to wind Merlin up. He hated that he responded to the challenge, that his Magic flared up to try and defend his friend.

‘The Pendragons will rise, whether you like it or not.’ Merlin heard the snapping sound before he registered the pain, his head twisting to the side under the impact of the slap. His Father stood in front of him, eyes bright golden and swirling with hatred.

‘I will rule over Albion. And if I have to keep you in this Tower to do so, you will never see the daylight again.’ Merlin had no idea how to push the Pendragons towards their destiny, but he hoped they hurried up with it. Honestly, trust Arthur to be slow with something so serious.

‘You brought them here.’ He pointed out, and his Father laughed.

‘Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.’ Morgana and Arthur had no idea about what they faced, about the Destiny that they had.

‘You’re scared of them.’ He concluded, and he genuinely thought he was going to be hit again. Instead, Balinor stormed from the room. When the lift dinged, he knew he was safe, slumped back down to the bed.

The door opened, Morgana poking her head around.

‘Merlin?’ He gestured to the seat, watched as she focused on the paintings. The first time she had been in here, she had been more concerned with her Magic. Now, she evaluated the room, focusing on the pictures of Freya.

‘The girl that drowned.’

‘Her name was Freya. She was my friend.’ He admitted, and Morgana studied his expression.

‘Why do I feel drawn to you?’ Merlin had felt the same tug. It was a lot stronger with Arthur, but Merlin suspected that might be for different reasons. He looked to the girl, slowly reached out with his hand, let his Magic bounce over his skin. Tiny flames, licking over his hand and jumping across to her. She gasped, caught it in delight.

‘Your Magic, it recognises mine.’

‘I keep having dreams. Of your friend.’ Trust Freya to play such an important part, even if she wasn’t here to see the repercussions.

‘Your father killed her.’ Merlin simply said. Morgana rocked back, eyes wide and hurt, but Merlin just kept his expression neutral.

‘Why do you let him hurt you?’ She looked to his cheek, and Merlin sighed.

‘I’m waiting for the right time.’ Which would come, when Morgana could control her gift. If Merlin really did decide to go with the Pendragons, over his own blood. If he betrayed the entirety of Camelot, just because a prophecy told him that was what he was going to do. He could almost imagine Freya rolling her eyes, laughing softly with a smile that calmed his worst nightmares.

‘Arthur wants to protect you, and so do I, but I feel like we’re doing the opposite.’ The fire vanished, and Morgana cocked her head to study him. Merlin just tried for a smile, crooked and not quite as reassuring as he wanted it to be.

‘We’re protecting each other.’

**

Arthur moved to Merlin’s room, halted when he saw the door was ajar. The younger man was slumped on the bed, eyes red with crying, and Arthur thought back to what his sister had said. That his own father was responsible for the loss of the girl that Arthur knew Merlin loved. The evidence was in the room, in the pictures and paintings that spread over every inch. In the fact that he couldn’t quite talk about her.

He had thought Magic was something that made people untouchable. That it was a power that nobody should have, but looking at Merlin, he could tell the opposite was true. Magic made him lonely, had left him with nobody to trust. Arthur found himself hovering, wanting to comfort him like he would his sister.

‘Arthur?’ Merlin groggily asked, blinking back sleep and looking up at him. He was supposed to be a bodyguard to a man whose only threat was his own mind, his own guilt.

‘Sleep well, Merlin.’ He whispered, saw Merlin smile into the pillow and clicked the door shut. He pulled his phone out, sent Morgana a text to let her know he was going to sleep on the sofa here for the night, just to make sure Merlin was alright in the morning.

After all, it was his job.


	7. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter today guys, featuring a drunk! Merlin

‘Arthur’s going to kill us.’ Lancelot murmured, and Gwaine rolled his eyes. Ever dramatic, plus what they were doing right now was practically necessary. What nineteen year old had never had a drink of alcohol?

‘Arthur’s out getting pizza. He doesn’t need to know.’ Gwaine finished pouring the drink, slid it across to Merlin, who eyed it up dubiously. On his other side, Morgana was drinking her own cocktail.

‘What is it?’ Merlin asked, before raising the glass to his lips and down it all in one. Gwaine laughed, watched as the boy choked and spluttered, Morgana sniggering and even Lancelot looking amused as Merlin pouted.

‘That was vodka. Usually mixed with something.’ He reached for the whiskey, poured a generous helping, then handed it across.

‘Whiskey. Sometimes mixed, but usually drunk straight.’ Merlin didn’t look inclined to trust him, so Gwaine took a sip of the drink first. It burned, but in all the good ways. The younger man nodded, finally reaching for it and draining it just in time for Percival and Leon to return to the couches with more selections of the drinks Gwaine had smuggled in.

‘That was awful!’ Merlin whined, cheeks flushed as he coughed up the whiskey. Morgana patted his shoulder sympathetically, offered out her drink for him to try. He eyed the orange liquid with a little more faith, before asking her what it was.

‘Pornstar Martini.’ She supplied, and Merlin went very red. All the way to the tips of his ears.

‘Screw it.’ He muttered, before taking the glass and taking a long drink from the straw. That one seemed to go down better, his eyes lit up in surprise.

‘Sweet, right?’ Morgana questioned, accepting the glass back.

‘I prefer Morgana’s choice of alcohol.’ Merlin muttered under his breath, while Gwaine reached for a beer.

‘Don’t drink that girly stuff, try this.’ That earned him a glare from Morgana, who he knew wouldn’t actually hurt him for saying such a thing. If it had been anyone else, they might have been slapped. He looked from the capped bottle to Morgana, who used her Magic briefly to remove the lid. Merlin rolled his eyes, nudging her shoulder.

‘Using your Magic for good, I see.’

‘Getting you drunk is a good plan.’ Morgana remarked, while the others reached for drinks.

It turned out that Merlin could stomach beer, drinking it steadily while Lancelot made another cocktail for Morgana. Honestly, it was Arthur’s fault for leaving them unsupervised if anything.

**

Arthur thanked Gwen and Elyan for assisting him in carrying the pizzas, entered the Tower and climbed into the lift. It took a while, but eventually he made it to the top of the Office block, before moving to Merlin’s personal elevator. His card tapped them in, and they were speeding to the top five floors.

He smelt the alcohol before he saw it, Merlin propped up against Morgana’s body with his lips sealed around a beer bottle. There were a couple of empty bottles on the floor between them, and the others were drinking, but it didn’t take a genius to work out who had started this.

‘Gwaine!’ The man did his best innocent expression, which wasn’t very innocent at all, before gesturing to a clearly tipsy Merlin. Flushed cheeks, slightly hazy eyes, a lopsided smile crossing his face when he spotted Arthur.

‘Arthur! Pizza!’ The second word was said with much more love, and Arthur watched as the gangly overgrown child clambered out of the chair to reach for it, almost sailing straight past him as his limbs tried to support him.

‘How much have you drunk?’ Arthur questioned, while Merlin peered into the first pizza box.

‘Two beers, one pornstar martini, a shot of vodka and a whiskey.’ Morgana provided casually, stirring her drink with the most evil smile he’d ever seen.

Merlin had taken his pizza box, returned to the middle of the floor and promptly sat down. Pineapple on pizza, he was weird like that, the same as Gwen. She was struggling to hide a smile as Merlin reached for his drinks, the beer bottle and a glass of that awful stuff Morgana drank.

‘I’m going to be shot for this.’ Arthur grumbled, knowing it was entirely a possibility. Actually, with Merlin’s parents disappearing again, the chances of them finding Merlin like this were slim. Not impossible, though.

‘Lighten up, prat.’ Merlin scolded, to everyone’s amusement, and Arthur sighed.

‘I’m not the idiot that mixed alcohols.’ Merlin’s adorable scrunched up nose implied he had no idea what that meant, so Arthur returned to glaring at Gwaine.

‘Can I have another drink?’ Gwen asked Morgana, who reached for a glass and filled it up, before concentrating on it as she tried to float it across. Like always, everyone stopped to watch Morgana’s Magic, amazed with the ease in which she could do something so… terrifying.

Merlin just munched on his pizza, eyeing up the flying glass with amusement. When it reached half-way, he snatched it from the air, Gwen frowning.

‘That was mine.’ The man paused, before meeting her eyes and draining the entire thing in one. Gwaine burst into laughter, everyone else looking just as amused by Merlin’s move, even Gwen struggled to hide the way her lips twitched.

‘Tasty.’ Merlin remarked, but before Morgana could reach for another drink for Gwen, one appeared in her hand.

Silence, all heads turning to Merlin, who had gone back to eating his pizza.

‘Was that you?’ Morgana questioned, nodding to the drink. Merlin followed her gaze, a confused look on his face.

‘Yeah. Why? Was it not the one you wanted?’

‘You just made it from nothing.’ Gwen pointed out, and Merlin laughed. When he realised it wasn’t a joke, he looked to the pizza boxes, eyes flashing golden.

In the blink of an eye, a mountain of pizza boxes had appeared. At least thirty, and Arthur could smell the delicious scent from here.

‘Bloody hell.’ Gwaine stated, while Arthur was focused on the bigger issue.

‘You’re telling me I walked all that way for nothing?’

**

Merlin laughed, ducked Morgana’s blast of Magic as she chased him around the main room. He made it to the staircase, clambered away from the energy behind him, the group cheering. Arthur was the only one who refused to drink, claiming somebody had to be sober. To be honest, Merlin wasn’t entirely sure why he hadn't done this before. It felt incredible, like he was floating gently with a blur crossing his mind.

Another spell, this one being blocked as Merlin continued upwards. Morgana was quick, catching up as he attempted to avoid her words. When she finally reached him, the spell hit and he stumbled back, laughing as she grinned in victory.

‘I win.’ Below them, at the base of the waterfall, the group were all clapping Morgana’s performance. Merlin’s next thought popped up without warning, and he grinned mischievously, watched as Morgana took a step back.

‘Oh no.’ She didn’t have time to escape, Merlin catching her with ease. His Magic was gentle, ensured she wouldn’t be hurt as he lifted her from the ground, focusing with all his might on keeping her from harm.

She didn’t look very impressed as the bubble descended down the centre of the staircase, following the path of the waterfall and plonking her at the bottom. It burst, Morgana stepping out and staring up at him with a frown.

‘That’s unfair! You didn’t even speak!’ Merlin giggled, before quickly running off into the building, hearing Arthur shout after him.

**

‘Well now we’re stuck playing hide and seek!’ Arthur grumbled, while Gwaine tried the next door. The room was empty, so they continued onwards. A drunk Merlin turned out to be a very friendly Merlin, one that was far more liberal with his use of Magic.

Gwaine tried the next door, pushed it open and halted.

‘Woah.’ That, of course, drew their attention.

Inside, the room was painted in bright lights. Hundreds of them, surrounding a bed and the furniture and the sketches that had been hung up.

‘Magic.’ Morgana whispered, taking a step closer to one of the lights. The room was decorated in a violet colour, and when Gwaine reached the dresser, Arthur spotted the framed photo.

Merlin, with a smile brighter than he’d ever seen, arm slung around a girl with dark hair.

‘Freya.’ Morgana’s voice broke the silence once more, and Arthur had a feeling they definitely shouldn’t be in this room.

‘This was her room.’ Arthur spun around, halted when he saw Merlin in the doorway. The man was still smiling, even if this one was clearly fake. Even if Arthur could see the pain underneath.

‘Shit, sorry Merls, we didn’t…’ Gwaine tried, but Merlin just shrugged.

‘It’s fine. It isn’t locked. C’mon, this place gives me the creeps.’ They exited the room, the door shutting without any of them touching it, and Arthur suspected Merlin’s Magic was working again.

‘Was she your girlfriend?’ Lancelot questioned, to which Merlin chuckled.

‘Nah. She had a thing for Will, we were just friends.’ Another person Arthur hadn't heard of, and he went to ask, but Merlin had already bounded away towards the Games room.

‘More drinks?’

**

‘Show me!’ Morgana demanded, and Merlin laughed. He stood up out of the chair, knowing that he shouldn’t be doing this. That he truly was choosing the Pendragons over his own family, that he was playing right into Destiny’s game.

He offered out his hand to her, watched as her fingers slipped into his. She rose from the chair, slightly wobbly herself, and he pulled her towards the edge of the room. When they reached it, he turned her back to the room.

‘Shut your eyes.’ She obeyed in a heartbeat, and Merlin placed a hand to the side of head.

‘Think of the picture you want to recreate. The details, the colours. The smells, the sounds.’

When he did this with Freya, it was always the water that appeared. A lake, surrounded by trees with a sandy shore. It was the two of them, playing for ages in the world that he could create, the space outside even though it was crafted through his Magic.

When he opened his own eyes, Morgana’s picture was so very different. It was a meadow, a picnic rug was sprawled out and he could see the faint outlines of a smaller version of Morgana laughing, dancing in the grass.

‘Holy hell.’ The group stared, reached out to touch grass that would feel real.

‘How is that possible?’ Morgana sounded in awe, turning to look at Merlin. He knew his eyes would be golden, that he was currently expending far more Magic than normal.

‘It’s your memory. I just bring it to life.’

‘You could do that with anything?’ Gwen asked, before Merlin gestured for her to come closer. She did, and Merlin’s hand snuck out to her head.

‘Deep breath.’ He guided, before focusing on her memory. When he opened his eyes, they were in a room. A cosy fire, a chair that Elyan was seated in. A younger version of Elyan, with a girl with curly hair seated on his lap. Gwen, he realised.

When the memory slipped away, they were back in the room.

‘What’s yours?’ Gwaine asked curiously, while Merlin took a long drink from the glass in front.

‘I don’t have any memories outside of the Tower. Well, not many.’ Not any good ones. ‘But I can show you Freya’s.’

He didn’t need to connect to her mind anymore, he remembered this place like it was his own memory. The shore, the water stretching out in front. The trees that lined the lake.

‘It’s beautiful.’ Morgana complimented, dipping her fingers into the water and looking surprised when they came back wet.

‘You could do the opposite, right?’ Arthur asked, once they were all back to sitting on the sofas and drinking. Merlin looked across to his Guard, to his friend, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

‘You could bring out someone’s worst memory.’ For a moment, Merlin thought he’d figured it out. That he knew what Merlin did, when he ran away and locked himself in his room. But Arthur’s smile was genuine, he had no idea what he’d just asked.

‘In theory.’

More alcohol was definitely needed.

**

Carrying a very wiggly Merlin wasn’t easy, Arthur grumbling about the shots that Gwaine had insisted upon.

‘Right, you need a shower. I’m pretty sure you’re sweating alcohol.’ Merlin responded by wiggling his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way, which Arthur completely ignored. The others had gone home, stumbling and singing loudly, whereas Arthur had figured he’d stay. It was becoming a habit, camping overnight in one of the spare rooms.

He dumped Merlin on the bed, moved to the ensuite and turned the shower on to hot. Not too bad, just enough that it might wake him up. Or make him sleepy.

When he returned, the sorcerer was sitting on the bed, playing with a rabbit that had appeared out of nowhere.

‘No more Magic!’ Arthur protested, reaching for Merlin who giggled and patted his cheek.

‘Kay.’ He stumbled blindly into the shower, clothes still on, and Arthur sighed. The rabbit was gone when he entered the bedroom, going to the drawers to find some clothes.

He picked out a sleep-shirt and boxers, halted when his fingers brushed over something in the bottom of the draw.

Another picture frame, of two dark-haired boys and a girl. He recognised Merlin and Freya, presumed the last one had to be Will. They were at the base of the waterfall, which led Arthur to think back to what Merlin had said earlier. That he had no memories of the outside world.

He shut the drawer, took the clothes towards the bathroom and knocked. When no reply came, he opened it, sucked in air.

The room wasn’t a bathroom anymore, it was a garden. A walled-garden, with a fountain in the middle. Arthur walked towards it slowly, stopped when he felt his bare feet getting soggy. He presumed it to be water, until he saw the dark-red staining his white socks.

In the fountain, there was a body. Slumped over the edge, dark hair spread out in the water, hands clutched at the stone.

‘Merlin!’ Arthur screwed his eyes shut, snapped the word until he felt the world shift. When he reopened his eyes, Merlin was the first thing he saw.

Slumped in the bottom of the shower, his shirt gone, revealing a torso with far too many marks on it. Arthur’s eyes, however, were focused on Merlin’s. Glassy with tears, his mouth parted but no sound coming out.

Reliving a nightmare.

‘Sorry.’ The younger mumbled, and Arthur ignored the fact that the shower was on, reached in to scoop him up.

‘No more alcohol for you.’

They could talk about this in the morning.


	8. Lady Hunith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to add to Merlin's bad parent list

He just about made it to the kitchen, groaning at the fact the blinds were up, letting the sunlight streak in. Merlin was pretty sure this was what death felt like, his entire body aching like he’d been in a fight against an army.

‘You look like shit.’ Arthur cheerily stated, sipping at what Merlin presumed was coffee. He slumped into the chair, groaning as his head pounded away.

‘I feel like death.’ His Guard chuckled, stood up and went to the side, procuring a glass of orange juice. It was placed in front of him, and Merlin rose it up without hesitation.

‘I take it you won’t be drinking any time soon?’ The thought of it made him want to throw up, but he managed to swallow down the nausea with some more orange juice. Surprisingly, it felt pretty good against his sore throat.

‘Never.’ He vowed, ignoring the way Arthur was enjoying this way too much.

‘Painkillers?’ Arthur offered, popping out two onto his palm while Merlin halted.

‘I’m not allowed them.’ Then he considered the fact that he wasn’t allowed to drink, and he’d done that, so snatched them before Arthur could take them back.

‘Not allowed?’ The question was probing, and Merlin thought back to his drunken adventures. He distinctly remembered showing Morgana his ability to access her memories, of them stumbling into Freya’s room.

Oh, Arthur had taken him to the shower. And Merlin had… what had happened? He thought he’d been outside, back at the fountain and approaching Freya. Right, his Magic. There was a reason he wasn’t supposed to have alcohol, for fear that he would lose control of it. Which he had, letting his memories spill out.

‘Might affect my ability to control my Magic.’ It was weird, talking about it so freely with the son of the man that persecuted his kind. Arthur, however, just nodded.

‘That explains the alcohol.’ He realised they were both going to sidestep around what happened last night, about what Merlin showed Arthur.

‘Sorry. For… for showing you that.’ Merlin kept his head on the table, not quite daring to look up to his Guard. Friend.

‘Merlin…’ He sounded sad, the Warlock glancing up from under his lashes. Arthur looked hurt, shocked, perhaps even confused. It was gone in an instant, a steady smile taking its place.

‘How about breakfast?’ He suggested, and Merlin chuckled. That sounded more like Arthur, thinking with his stomach.

‘I’ll cook. We all know you’ve got no idea on what a saucepan is.’ Arthur did his best to look offended, but Merlin was one step quicker, shooting him a knowing smirk.

**

Arthur didn’t know how to bring it up. Not only what Merlin had showed him, but the scars he’d seen on the man’s torso. So many things he wanted to ask, but he couldn’t. Breaking the harmony, it would be a bad idea.

They had finished breakfast, and Merlin was dozing on the sofa. Peaceful, almost like he was fully at rest. Arthur took the time to wander around the floors, exploring more of the spaces he hadn't yet been to.

Freya had lived here, before she had drowned. Before, according to what Merlin had told Morgana, his own father had killed her. She obviously had Magic, that much was clear. Then there was Will, the other friend Merlin had mentioned. Past tense, which led him to the conclusion they were both dead.

Merlin was supposed to stay in this Tower. Merlin was not supposed to lose control of his Magic. He was afraid of his Father, Lord Balinor. He was hiding more than Arthur could imagine, and the bodyguard didn’t know how to even begin to comprehend everything that he knew already.

‘Arthur. I was hoping to find you.’ Speak of the Devil, or in this case, the absent parent that only appeared when he needed something. Arthur detested him, but he found his back straightening, trying to at least look slightly professional.

‘There’s a meeting coming up, with the High Council. Some Druids are coming to give their opinions on Magic, and I was wondering if you would like invites to it. Your sister, after all, is one of their kind.’ Arthur’s first instinct was to bite down on his tongue, to stop the words that threatened to spill out.

‘All those with Magic are invited. You could bring your… friends along as well. To see what Magic is really like.’ Eyes narrowing, a firm look that told Arthur it wasn’t really a question. He would be going to this meeting, whether he wanted to or not. At least Morgana might enjoy it, she loved practicing her Magic with Merlin.

‘That would be very kind of you, milord.’ The words tasted sour, but seemed convincing enough. Balinor smiled, clapped him on the shoulder.

‘Good! I’ll need you there anyway, Merlin’s coming as well. It’s about time he steps up.’ That couldn’t be good. Whatever the man was planning, Arthur would be there to make sure that his friends didn’t get hurt.

Merlin included.

**

The Warlock knew the Council meeting was coming up. A great gathering of Druids and Magical beings, in front of the High Council. It was supposed to help cement his Father’s power, by showing the non-magical members of the Council that Balinor’s own son was the King of the Druids. Merlin hated it. He had met them a number of times, people that bowed before him for a gift he had no choice on.

When he escaped this Tower, whatever way the prophecy fell, he would make sure his gift was used for good. With or without the Pendragons taking over the Council.

That was why his Father had invited them. Because the Council knew of the prophecy, he needed them to become distrustful of the siblings. Merlin saw right through it, planned on making his first proper stand.

When Balinor tried to show them that the Pendragons could not be trusted, Merlin would choose his side.

‘Sweetheart?’ He was halted in his plotting, turned to find his Mother standing in the doorway. She smiled softly, gently, something that made him ache.

‘Can I come in?’ He nodded before he could think better of it, watched as the door clicked shut and she came across. Settling right by his side, she placed a hand over his.

‘I just wanted to let you know that whatever happens, you’ll always be my boy. My son.’ Her eyes flicked up, truthful but with something that gleamed underneath.

For a moment, Merlin truly had been idiotic enough to think that she had come here to be kind. To be a Mother. But she was here because they needed Merlin to be on the side of the family, not the Pendragons.

‘I know. I… I hope I make you proud.’ He whispered, felt his eyes betray him as tears built up. Hunith wrapped an arm around him, pulled him in to her chest in an awkward, unfamiliar movement.

‘You always make me proud, Merlin.’

**

Arthur was walking to Merlin’s room when the door opened, Lady Hunith stepping out. He could have sworn she looked upset, before a bright smile was plastered across her face.

‘Arthur! I’m so glad you’re here to look after him, he could do with a person like you to keep him safe.’ He didn’t really have the chance to respond, either, because she was moving away in the hope that he didn’t catch the way her eyes were watering.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about Lady Hunith.

Not until he opened the door to Merlin’s room, and saw the sorcerer sitting on the edge of the bed, with a look of hatred but tears that betrayed how he really felt.

‘Merlin?’ The younger man didn’t even try and pretend there wasn’t something wrong, his smile shaky and sad.

‘Could we watch a movie? Do something… fun?’ Something to distract, he meant, and Arthur hated how unhappy he looked.

Luckily, Arthur had seen both of Merlin’s parents within the space of half a day, which meant they wouldn’t be around for a while. Giving him the perfect opportunity for a thing much better than a movie.

‘Sneaking out for another ice-cream? My treat.’

It was worth it, for the way that Merlin’s smile stretched all the way to his ridiculously expressive eyes.


	9. Anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting commences

Morgana looked to her bed, then looked around the room with a smirk. She had to hand it to him, Merlin was a pretty sneaky person. How he’d managed to sneak in without any of them noticing, and leaving the nicely wrapped parcel on the centre of the bed… He was talented. For a man that had lived his entire life in solitude, he had a surprisingly good handle on social interactions.

Tomorrow, they were going to meet her kind. People with Magic, Druids and Sorcerers alike, and she was terrified. Her Father had been responsible for their persecution, she doubted any of them would be too fond of her. Plus, she didn’t know what to expect. Was she supposed to uphold a tradition? Did she have to perform Magic in front of them? Her talents were still very much a mystery to her, even with Merlin’s teaching.

She unwrapped the parcel quickly, halting when she saw what the gift was. Silky beneath her fingers, a bright green that had gold and black lace to hem. She rose the fabric up, watched as it dropped to knee-height with a high-necked collar. Perfectly her size as well, like Merlin hadn't already outdone himself.

At least she knew what to wear.

**

Arthur had opted for semi-formal, and was pleased with his choice when he saw Lord Balinor. The man had his hair groomed back, perfectly trimmed and a dark-grey suit. Very formal, too formal, compared to his wife. Lady Hunith wore a plain black dress, her hair tied up and neat shoes that had no heel.

Leon was driving the others up to the meeting point, whereas Arthur had to go with the Ealdor family.

‘Merlin’s being slow, as usual.’ Balinor grumbled, while Hunith adjusted his tie. It gave Arthur the excuse to slip out from the couple, moving in the direction of Merlin’s room. He didn’t have to wait for long, the younger appeared within a couple of seconds of him knocking.

He looked… different. A good different, in clothes that were loose yet strangely fascinating, robes that wrapped around him and shoes that were more like boots.

‘Druid tradition, don’t ask.’ Merlin grumbled, running a hand through his hair in a show of nerves. Arthur just chuckled, gestured for him to take the lead.

‘I’m right with you.’

**

‘Oh my…’ Morgana had to agree with Gwen, this place was incredible. A great hall, lined with paper decorations and candles that were not yet lit. At the front of the room, a set of steps that led to a table, with twelve chairs. Presumably for the Council members, and Morgana took a step closer. There room was filled with people, most of them dressed in garments similar to her. She stood out from her friends, could immediately see the line between sorcerer and those without Magic.

Then the whispers started. Her surname, Pendragon, as people watched her move through the crowds. Gwen stayed close, as did the others, trying to find a spot to stand where they could keep their backs against a wall. She noted that people’s gazes lingered on her, most just curious, but some with anger.

When the doors opened again, it was to introduce the Council. When Balinor came walking in, he was accompanied by his Wife, the two of them moving to the stairs. Each of the twelve took their seats, their guests moving to the slightly lower table, and a silence descended.

‘Today marks the Druidic Meeting of the High Council of Albion.’ Balinor announced, standing tall. Morgana scanned the crowd for her brother or Merlin, but found neither of them. Were they late?

‘It’s my pleasure to introduce the Tribe Leader, Aglain.’ A round of applause, while Morgana peeked up to the man. He was middle-aged, had ink that stretched under his shirt and a smile that she believed genuine.

‘It is our honour to be here, in front of the High Council. May all those with Magic take a moment to welcome our King to this joyous occasion.’ She had not been aware that the sorcerers had a King, clapped along with the rest of the crowd as the doors opened once again.

**

‘You look…’

‘Ridiculous?’ Merlin grumbled, adjusting the crown that sat upon his head. He hated it, golden leaves trimmed with silver, seated upon his head. He also had to take his boots off, annoyingly, kicked them to the side.

‘Were you ever going to tell us you were a King?’ Arthur remarked carefully, looking up at him. Merlin frowned, wondered if this was the point where the Pendragon tried to run. What was Balinor thinking, having Arthur walk by his side? What was he trying to do?

‘Not unless I had to.’ He admitted, listening to the applause on the other side of the door.

‘Why am I here, Merlin?’ Arthur muttered quietly, the Warlock glancing across to his friend.

‘I don’t know. But I’ll keep you safe. All of you.’ He promised, Arthur falling silent as the doors opened.

He’d done this before. Usually, when Druids and Sorcerers came to visit him, it was in the Sanctuary of the Tower. This was different, he was exposed to those without Magic as well, could pick them out of the crowds as he moved towards the Council.

Eleven people without Magic, one with. They were terrified of him, he could see it on their faces, especially when they took note of who was walking a step behind him. Balinor had an indescribable expression on his face, perhaps a look of smugness?

The Druids bowed low, the Sorcerers inclined their heads as he moved through them. When he reached Aglain, he accepted the hand offered out, felt the Druid’s Magic against his own.

‘What is he planning, Emrys?’ Aglain murmured as they hugged briefly.

‘I don’t know. But protect the Pendragons.’ He had chosen his side, and hopefully those with Magic would accept his judgement.

The Council session had begun.

**

Arthur was bored. It was quite clear that the Council were terrified of… a prophecy? They mentioned it a couple of times, with everyone seeming to know what it meant. Heads turned towards him occasionally, most just curious. Any angry looks vanished when Merlin moved closer to his side, leant across to murmur in his ear.

‘Boring, huh?’ Arthur hid his laugh, knowing it wouldn’t be appreciated. He searched for his sister in the crowd, found her standing with the others. She looked quite pretty, he supposed, dressed as one of them.

‘You brought your son in accompanied by the son of a traitor!’ Somebody exclaimed, Arthur’s head snapping up to the argument. Balinor held his hands up soothingly, but the man that had snapped had his cheeks flushed with anger, fists clenched.

‘I understand…’

‘It’s like you’re trying to provoke the prophecy!’ Merlin knew what it was. He could tell, by the way the sorcerer refused to acknowledge Arthur’s stare.

‘I am trying to stop it!’ A silence fell in the room, the Lord rising slowly to his feet. He looked down through the crowds, then to the Council.

‘I propose a permanent end to the fear of this prophecy. That we take those who threaten it, before they can do so.’ Merlin tensed up, and Arthur was surprised when the younger man blindly reached for his hand. He accepted the hold, linked their fingers together.

‘It would anger the Gods…’

‘It would anger nobody!’ Balinor snapped, standing firm.

A power play. It was one man, trying desperately to convince a group of people. And whatever this prophecy was, people feared it enough to listen.

‘Not if the son of the Gods was on our side.’ When every creature of Magic looked in their direction, Arthur had an awful feeling he wasn’t going to like what was about to happen. Merlin was studying the crowds, before he moved closer to Arthur.

‘Get ready to go to Morgana.’ Arthur didn’t need telling twice, let go of the hand holding him to Merlin, and located his sister.

‘Your Grace?’ Aglain prompted, before Merlin slowly stood up.

**

Balinor was watching him, a smirk on his face. His Mother was smiling at him in reassurance, those around the room ready to listen to whatever he said. A War against Magic was the last thing anybody wanted in life, they would respect whatever his decision was. The Council knew the threat he posed, and Merlin looked to Arthur for the last draw on strength.

Freya had died for this. He had suffered for years, locked in a Tower, just so this moment would come. So that he chose the right side of the prophecy.

When he stood up, he momentarily feared that he had made the wrong decision. After all, his family were still bound to him by blood. They had provided for him, kept him in the Tower where he was safe. And his Mum, she was still looking at him, the widest smile he had ever seen stretching across her face.

‘There is only one decision that I support.’ He began, ignoring the way his hands trembled. A featherlight touch rested on the small of his back, Arthur’s hand reminding him that he was alright.

Uther Pendragon would have become King, had he not attacked Magic. He had the right thoughts, and the backing of a prophecy that most were aware of long before Uther took a seat at the Council. Merlin could only hope that the people would listen after everything that had happened.

‘And that is the promotion of a Ruler to Albion’s Council.’ Balinor was still staring at him, silently telling him that he better have made the right decision. That it better be his name that he was about to put forwards.

‘Who would you suggest the Monarch should be?’ One of the councilmen asked, while the rest stayed quiet.

‘The prophecy is quite clear. The only person that could be a Monarch is… is a Pendragon.’

Anarchy.


	10. King, or Queen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not going to lie, I don't like this ending. At all. But I've done it, and then it gives me time to think about how I'd change it if I had to

Emrys had been King of the Druids ever since his birth. On that night, it had been announced that he would only ever have one equal. A Pendragon, and Merlin had grown up knowing that. It was what led him out of the Tower than night, gripping Freya’s hand. They had run, towards the Coast, towards the House that Balinor had told Merlin he mustn’t visit under any circumstances.

_‘You see, Merlin, this address here,’ He tapped the piece of paper, before putting it into his drawer, ‘Is somewhere dangerous. Too dangerous for the King of the Druids.’_

Uther Pendragon. Merlin had heard the tales of him, but it was a Pendragon that he was supposed to assist, was it not? He had watched as the man gripped Freya, as she tried to perform a spell to send him flying back.

_‘Merlin! Help me!’_

He chose a Pendragon that night, and his best friend died. Now, he chose a Pendragon again. Both of them, one as the Witch that would destroy the Council, that would raise Magic back to Albion. The other to be a Ruler, to be the King they needed.

Morgana Pendragon looked to him, and he gifted her his Magic freely. She used it with terrifying accuracy, a shield forming over the group that had taken him in. People were shouting, demanding the Council either fall or fight, and Merlin looked to his Father.

Balinor would not be King. It had been decided, and he did not look pleased about that fact. A step closer, a hand summoning a weapon as his eyes flashed golden. Around Merlin, sorcerers were beginning to chant, to pray as Morgana moved towards the Council.

As Arthur went with her, unsure, but trusting whatever was guiding her.

‘You.’ Balinor hissed, before the sword was coming in his direction. Merlin had not thought about this part, had never expected his father to try and kill him with a sword that belonged to Arthur. Or would belong to him, once Merlin had helped Morgana take down the Council that did not trust Magic.

The sword never reached him.

His Mother moved in between them in a smooth movement, standing tall and looking straight at Balinor.

‘I will not let you hurt our son.’

**

Morgana wasn’t sure what was happening. One moment, Merlin had been announcing something that made the entire room riot. The next, her Magic drove her towards the Council, to the people that looked up at her fearfully.

‘Your kind has hunted ours for too long.’ She stated, letting her eyes burn golden. All her life, she’d hidden this gift. Had to pretend that she was something she wasn’t.

These were her people, the ones chanting and looking up at her as she rose up the steps to the Council.

‘You will do so no longer. Albion will be ruled not by one man, like this prophecy states.’ She looked to Arthur, then to the people behind.

‘But by a Queen of Magic, and a King of the People.’ Merlin was focused on the issue that was currently Balinor, holding a sword that glowed with Magic as he pressed it to Hunith’s chest.

‘Move.’

Morgana looked back to the Council, pleading.

‘You can stop this. You can accept that Albion has to change.’ It wasn’t her Magic, she realised, that was driving her. It was Merlin’s, power that she had borrowed. The same thing that had taught her how to control her gift, now pleading for help.

She looked to Arthur, then back to the Council.

Magic would not drive this land apart. She would not let it.

**

When the sword hit the floor, Merlin relaxed. People were rushing forwards, dragging Balinor away as he finally gave in, as Hunith turned to Merlin and paused.

‘Your people need you.’ He didn’t quite understand her words, not until he turned to see the Council of Albion gone.

The table was cracked, broken with Magic from the Druids behind. A very confused Arthur stood on the steps, looking to the humans in the room, while Morgana was addressing those with Magic.

Siblings, but the very opposite of each other.

Merlin’s destiny had been to bring them together, but he had not realised it would end like this. With the people in the room bowing down slowly, looking to the polar opposites that would rule over Albion.

When he shut his eyes, it was to the sight of Morgana and Arthur finally reaching the Destiny that had been foretold for them.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing on the sandy shore of a Lake.

The wind rushed around him, water coming up to lap at his feet gently as he focused on the girl standing just across from him.

‘Merlin.’

‘Freya.’ She smiled so warmly, laughed slightly when he tried to take a step towards her.

‘You must keep them safe, Merlin. The King and Queen of Albion, they’ll need you now more than ever.’ One with Magic, one without.

One of them alive, one of them very much dead. It was ironic, he supposed, for it to end like this.

‘But my Destiny is complete, I can…’ He trailed off, unsure of what he was going to say. He had not thought he would make it this far, let alone complete his task and still be alive.

‘You can be happy. You can stay with Arthur, you can teach Morgana.’ He wanted that, he really did. He wanted Arthur to see that he was not to blame for what happened to Uther, that he no longer had to hide his surname for fear of what might happen. That he would now be a King, like he had been born to be.

‘What about you?’ He asked, unable to help himself. Freya just smiled, looking down to the lake.

‘I think I’ll be happy here.’

**

‘A bit of a role reversal.’ Arthur pointed out, while Merlin just shrugged. Honestly, he’d never been one for the spotlight, anyway. He was quite content to stay by Arthur’s side, by Morgana’s side. The two Pendragons had a lot of catching up to do, a prophecy to fully understand and the truth to be told to the people of Albion.

Magic and those without, living in complete harmony. A King to represent one side, a Queen to represent the other, and a Warlock who stood in the middle and eyed them both up as they tried to navigate their new position.

‘You’re right, it makes much more sense for me to protect you. After all, only one of us can do the thinking here.’ Merlin pointed out with a smirk, ignored the pout it earned him. Morgana rolled her eyes, glaring at the both of them.

‘Focus, we have a country to unite.’ She really was quite terrifying when she became stern, Merlin thought.

‘And then we can get ice-cream?’ He asked aloud, and Arthur’s snort of laughter was answer enough.


End file.
